Eye of The Demon (Prologue)
Sup, Echo here, this prologue takes place one-hundred years after the events of Shippuden, and two to three years before the actual fanfic. Echo Uchiha is my character, Monk is my mejor amigo's character, and Kikal is my cousin's. -P.S., I know you guys don't want to hear about how my character is all high and mighty, and he may seem over buffed in the prologue(trust me, wuppins' are a comin), so I'm giving every major character their time to shine. Please enjoy. P.1 The door slammed, a dark haired woman was hummning to soothe her to-be-born child. She was of the Uchiha clan, one of the most powerful and revered clans in Konoha, the Leaf Village. Though the first born of the village leader, this woman was not respected. She was prominent in witchcraft, a dark and unspoken of profession. Her husband, a shinobi and an abusive alcoholic, has just entered. His Uchiha garbes were dirty and torn, and he was in even worse shape. His face was swollen and bleeding, and he stood limply. By the distorted look on his face, it was easy to see he had been drinking excessively. The glare in his eyes was of hatred. "Listen you useless fool, this is the last time I'm going to let those stupid guards make a mockery of me!" Out of fear and sorrow, she cried out, "They're just trying to prevent you from hurting yourself and others! Besides, our child will bring happiness to our home, I sense he has unrivaled potential." "Just shut up!" For nearly a quarter hour, he brutally assaulted her, but with a stroke of luck, his lust for alcohol arose. After more drinking, he continued to speak, "Speaking of that ******* baby, it's about time he pulled his weight. You can offer souls to give power right?" "No! Please my husband, do not speak of such evil!" "Either you perform the ritual, or you both die for no reason." Unwilling to lose her beloved child, the woman performed the ritual, but her husband was too disoriented to realize that his own soul was to empower his son. After activation, the ritual was so powerful that the woman began to involuntarily enter an early labor. As the unnatural birth commenced, the woman gave a final prayer for her son, and spoke her dying words. "My son, my love, how wished I could have witnessed you become a man, but I know in my heart that you will be an amazing shinobi, and yet a stronger person, and as the light of my life extinguishes, I pray that it will live on in you...Goodbye...My...Beloved son." So two Uchiha died, and one was born. Their neighbors noticed a strange glow emit from their house, and went to investigate. Upon discovering the situation, they adopted the child. Like the love of his mother that was passed on as an echo to him, so he was named, Echo Uchiha. From his twisted birth, Echo had unlocked his kekkei genkai, the sharingan, the Uchiha clan blood trait. But strangely, his eyes were an ever glowing green. Some say it was the love of his mother burning inside of him, but most of the villagers knew it was of darker and more sinister origins. These eyes came from a night that went, terribly, so terribly wrong... ---- P.2 Twelve years passed, and Echo had been true to his mother's prediction. Every village knew of his supremacy among the other young shinobi. They also knew about the dark powers of his sharingan, for he had it activated constantly, and it never lost its green color. His mentor, Omaha, sent him to the greatest swordsmen of every village, and Echo became renowned as amaster swordsman himself. Unknown to others, Omaha had trained Echo to utilize the Mangekyo Sharingan, an extremely heightened from of the sharingan. After the Uchiha clan's legendary second founder, the Avenger, took over, he labeled the Mangekyo Sharingan a Kinjutsu, making it forbidden. After activation, the user gradually goes blind, and to obtain it, you must murder you best friend. But, considering the unnatural circumstances, neither of these laws applied to Echo. With the upcoming Chunin Exams, the name Echo was brought up in every home... "Echo! I've had enough of you! Think you're so perfect? Eat my kunai!" A young weapon hurled his shinobi weapons fiercly at Echo, yet he made no attempt to escape. Just as the Genin was sure the kunai would make contact, he blinked. upon re-opening his eyes, the Genin found himself in unbearable pain. There, in the side of his stomach, was the blade of Echo's katana! "B...But...how?" The impaling of his fellow ninja didn't seem to phase Echo, and with no enthusiasm, he spoke. "I used the power of my Demon Sharingan to place you in a Genjutsu." Upon unemotionally pulling his blade out, he continued to follow the stone path to the Ninja Academy. After his intense training, he had to register for the Chunin Exams. At the entrance of the Academy two ANBU ninja were waiting. Ever since the Rain and Waterfall villages had been at war, the black ops had been given emergency powers, but when the war ended, they failed to relinquish their newfound authority. Stranger yet, the ANBU from each village had joined to become one "secret police" type organazation. "State your purpose." Said the smaller of the two ninja. "Here to apply for the Chunin Exams." The ANBU twitched at the mention of the exams. "You're Echo Uchiha, come right in." They obviously have heard about his eyes, they're weren't exactly that average. -A girl Leaf genin sat at her desk like any usual day. She had dark blue hair, bright blue eyes, a black vest with a blue undershirt, black knuckle studded fingerless gloves, skirt like lower garments, and black bandage wrap from her knees to shoes. She looked up from her assignment to see another young ninja enter. He had green tinted black hair that stood straight up, two chin length bangs, he was undoubtedly muscular, to the point where his muscles were clearly defined, and wore a sleeveless black cloak that was half open to reveal a gray silk and fishnet undershirt. On his arms he wore tight black leather armguards, and on his legs, black pants that reached to his shins, to be replaced with tighter black leggings that reached to his closed toed shoes. Below his Leaf ninja headband she found the overwhelming glare of two unnaturally green eyes that had a Sharingan-like pinwheel design in them. At first came fear, but with further inspection, this emotion quickly became infatuation. ---- P.3 Rain! The night is tormented by storm. A young boy about eight years old awakens to the sound of thunder. Remembering his father's bravery, he hastens to run into his room, but is shocked to find it empty. As he wipes the blurriness from his eyes, his ears pick up cries of distress. "Listen, Waterfall scum! Our great village will never fall to you! I will battle until my body allows no more, then yet fight on." A brave Rain village ninja hurled himself towards five Waterfall ninja. With a signal from the head ninja, the other four invaders advanced. The lone Rain shinobi and Waterfall attackers battled for what seemed like ages, but in the end, the Rain shinobi failed. "Father!" The little boy clinged to the wounded ninja. "I'll protect you!" The young one dashed towards the oppressors as fast as he could, but was seized in the neck by the head Waterfall ninja and lifted to his eye level. "Look at me boy, never forget these eyes, let them haunt you forever." the man's dark, piercing eyes stared into the young boy with complete focus, striking eternal fear and hatred into his heart. Brutally he slammed the child against the ground. Before losing consciousness, the child watched the shinobi drag his father away forever... -A Rain ninja awakened to find himself covered in sweat. "It was just a dream." But he knew it had all happened five years ago. Those eyes would always be a a part of his memeory. But, in all things business related, he had work to do. The Chunin Exams were nearing, and becoming a Chunin would greatly increase his credibility as an assassin, and maybe he could drop a few Waterfall ninja along the way. Speaking of which, toady would be the day the Waterfall ninja were to travel to Konoha to prepare for the Exams. This Exam would recquire a team of three, so he would simply gather two of his fellow ninja for hire, but for now, he had some Waterfall trash to track... ---- P.4 All girls are the same, thought Echo. Awaiting to know what the teams of three would be, all of the female shinobi were drooling over Echo. "Your hair is so soft!" "Look at his muscles!" "Did you really slay a whole squad of Sound ninja?!" "Show us your abbs!" Echo slightly smirked, "That's a new one." "Does that mean yes?!" Not paying attention anymore, he noticed that one girl was still sitting by herself. Strange he thought, but guess it's a good thing she's focused on her work. He was still slightly disappointed for some reason, staring in deep thought at her, she glanced at him, and they both blushed and turned away. Just then, the academy's sensai entered. "Would the nine rookies please enter the next room?" -After transitioning, the sensai continued, "We had to postpone the assembly of the three Genin teams to wait for Echo to finish training, but in all regards, welcome back to Konoha." Echo nodded but was still deep in thought, unaware of the two kunoichi whispering behind him, most likely about him. The sensai nervously spoke, "These are your teams, Team Z, Yina Senju, Su Yang Senju, and Kyugo Hyuga." It was obvious none of Team Z were content with their pairing. The Senju twins were obviously crushed to be seperated from Echo, and this drove Kyogu crazy. "Team Y, Tishino Yamanaka, Leah Nara, and Shobi Akamichi." This was no surprise, for oddly enough, these clans were always paired together. "Finally, Team X, Yuko Uzamaki, Raika Haruno, and Echo Uchiha." Cries of jealousy could be heard. Still, Echo knew Yuko would hold him back. Even though he was the descendent of the legendary nine-tailed Hokage, and a total genius, his fighting potential meant nothing because of his pacifist standards. As for the girl, just thinking about her made his heart skip, but he had no idea if she was skilled at all. His thoughts were interupted. "Hey Raika, how long are you going to stare at Echo like an idiot?" Shobi was teasing her. Raika was embarrassed, then furious. She attempted to punch Shobi, but he ducked, making her accidentally smash Echo, dropping him cold. "I'm so sorry!" Echo picked himself up, and knew painfully that the fun was just getting started. ---- P.5 "Sunka Uchiha? He's our sensai?" the three Genin of Team X awaited their new mentor's arrival. Even though it was early in the morning, all three students were wide awake. Echo was the only one with no excitment, Sunka was his stubborn uncle, and he had always held contempt against Echo as the cause of his big sister's death. "Yeah, he's supposed to be really tough." Raika looked ecstatic, and just seeing her so happy made Echo involuntarily smile. Yako was plagued with nervousness, "He's a newly promoted Jonin, so he isn't that expreienced." Echo noticed Yako was always carrying a bulging bag, and his curiosity overwhelmed him. "What's in the bag?" Yako became frightenly pale, "Umm...They're special...Tools." He obviously didn't want to discuss the matter, so Echo nodded and left it at that. He tried to ask Raika what kind of jutsu she used, but when he looked over at her, it seemed like he was mute. He was overjoyed when a tall, bearded man appeared. "I am Sunka Uchiha, your Jonin sensai, well, not until you pass the test..."- -Sunka led them to a training area, and pulled two bells from his pocket. Echo knew this was the bell test, a legendary preperation assignment for Genin. sunka explained the rules, and that if the test was failed, expulsion would be the price. He then signaled for them to attack. Still in shock from the consequences, Raika and Yako remained still, and Echo's body flickered, then vanished. Echo's voice came from nowhere. "I'll let you two go first." Sunka had never seen such incredible speeds, even he himself could not move so fast. that darned Omaha he thought, when he isn't here to show him up, his lackey is. Coming back to reality, Yako began his assault, "Sorry sensai!" But, Yako was easily tossed aside by the Uchiha Jonin. Before Yako could arise, sunka used a copied Earth jutsu to seal Yako in the ground. "One down..."Sunka sneered. He was about to laugh, but he had to dodge a Chidori instead. "Chidori?!" Cried Sunka in amazement. It was Raika! She had mastered the Chidori without a Sharingan eye! Raika wasn't finished yet. With the fire of battle burning in her eyes, she performed her created jutsu, "Static Fist!" after activation, her body began to emit electric chakra discharges, and with this amazing Taijutsu, she bombarded Sunka with electric melee attacks. Sunka attempted to retaliate, but his limbs were completely paralyzed, and trying to move them put him in agony. Raika delivered a deadly roundhouse kick and seized a bell. "Yes! Got one!" Echo was amazed! This girl was incredible. Coming out of his trance, he remebered he needed a bell. Seemingly teleporting to Sunka's immobile body, he took a bell. But, looking over at the miserable Yako, he realized how much more Yako needed a bell than him. Echo lifted the trapped Genin out of the ground, and gave him a bell. "You need it more than me." Sunka managed to lift himself off the ground, grudgingly proud of his nephew. "You all pass, and Raika, tomorrow we will have a special training session, i am going to teach you two of the most powerful Lightning jutsu, the Raikiri and Kirin." Hearing Raika's name made his heart pound, why did she cause him to feel so weak? He had to forget about her, he needed to work on his ultimate technique, and once he mastered it, nothing could stop him. All would soon know the power of the Demon Sharingan ... ---- P.6 Raika couldn't sleep. She lied there in her bed, wide awake. Thinking about a certain green eyed ninja. She usually wasn't so shy, but he made her melt. Suddenly, she heard a noise and ran to her window. A massive flash of green light was shooting towards the heavens! She put on a robe and ran outside. Skeaking through the woods, her curiosity grew fast, but was suddenly replaced by a warm feeling. There, in an opening in the woods, was Echo training. His eyes were glowing ever so brightly, but something was different. There were a thousand black flames dancing in his eyes, and she couldn't look away from the beauty of it. He drew his sword, and in an instant it ignited with unholy flames. He began to slice through trees, dropping them like twigs. But then he stopped, turned and looked straight at her. she wanted to look away but she couldn't, and by the look of it, he couldn't either. In that moment she felt an overwhelming feeling she had never felt before, but this was interrupted by the sound of many foreign footsteps. Both of ran to see what was happening, and reached the gates of the village. Raika spotted all sorts of headbands she was unfamiliar to, and knew what was going on. The Chunin Exams were about to begin. ---- P.7 It was the next day and everyone was crowded around the entrance of the Ninja Academy, as the Written Exams were going to be unusually early this year, another odd request by the ANBU. Echo was surveying the competition but didn't sense any real threats. He had seen the Genin from just about every village, all but the Rain, Waterfall, and Cloud. He understood why the Cloud ninja weren't here, considering they were in a Civil War, but as far as the Waterfall Village went they should all be here, yet none were in sight. All that was left was the Rain Village. Looking through each one of them he suddenly met one in the eye, he had spiky white hair and a calm look to him, yet a viscious nature could be sensed from within him. "Echo Uchiha, top Genin of the Leaf Village." Said the white haired Genin. One of his apparent admirers stepped up and spoke sternly to Echo. "And this is Monk, the toughest, roughest, coolest, strongest, and best ninja ya'll ever meet!" "Shut up." Spoke Monk sternly. "He will kill you, and I can't have you dying until we pass the first exam, then your use will expire." The other Genin bowed and stepped back. "Yes sir." Echo closed his eyes. "You're pathetic, I'll enjoy destroying you with my own hands, and remember that when I kill, it's nice and slow." Echo and Monk exchanged tensed glances until they were interrupted by a red headed Sand Genin. "Boys, go!" Two Genin appeared from behind the loud stranger and began to dance. "Witness!" Spoke one. Another spoke next. "The power!" "And skill!" "Of Master!" "Ki-!" "Kal!" They both pointed at the red head who was apparently named Kikal. The redhead nodded and folded his arms. Smiling, he spoke proudly and quite goofy. "From every corner of the Sand Village all cry one name, Kikal! When I hear that call, I quickly respond with the might and elegance of the mighty pegasus! Why you ask? Because I know what I am...A WARRIOR!!!" As he opened his eyes from his speech he noticed that no one but his followers were still there, clapping and crying tears of joy in approval. "Umm...Guys, where did they go?" Echo had regrouped with Raika and Yako as two Proctors emerged form the building. "We're ready to begin with the first exam... The first exam was so simple, he didn't see how everyone always failed. He noticed many people cheating but it wasn't neccessary for him, this stuff was basic to him thanks to his cruel training. Lucky for him his teammates also passed in their own right, and were given the thumbs up to proceed on to the Forest of Death. For some reason they also had to proceed with the second round, obviously by order of the ANBU. It was almost frightening to know that the Hokage had no control over their movements anymore. "Echo, do you have any idea how to get an Earth scroll?" Raika looked nervous. "Yes, I actually think we can take any other Genin team on, so we just need to lure them to us somehow." Yako smirked. "He he, it's about time I showed you two just what I keep in this bag of mine." He pulled form it a large wooden pole with gunpowder attached to it, they were fireworks! Out of nowhere a kunai implanted into a tree near them. Upon it was a note addressed for Echo. It was anonymous and demanded that Echo went to a secluded area by himself. "I bet it's a trap, but there could be a scroll there, so I'm going. I'll be back as soon as possible." A moment after Echo vanished a familiar looking Rain Genin appeared before them. Yako was sure he had spotted her with that Monk guy. "Well hello there, I'm Vashti and I'll be taking that Heaven scroll of yours." Raika stepped up to fight but Yako stopped her. "No, please let me fight, I can tell she is very dangerous, and one of us won't come out of this in one piece. You and Echo, you're so strong, everyone knows it, but now it's my turn to show that I can fight too." Raika hesitated, then nodded slowly. Yako knew he was in for it, he was no fighter, Sssshhh... He groaned in pain in his gut. He looked up weakly to see Vashti's cold smile. While laughing quite histerically she continued a line of viscious Taijutsu attacks, pounding Yako's stomach. After a rough knee in the stomach Yako's mouth began to drizzle over with blood. This girl was a born killer. "Hahaha! Are you going to let little old me kill you this fast?!" Yako was losing his grip on reality, his vision was blurred and it was all he could do to stay awake. Knowing he had the chakra to continue he forced himself to perform handseals. "Fire Release:Dance of The Fireworks!" All at once, nearly thirty rockets ignited and launched from Yako's bag, some acting as diversions and some attacking. The Rain Genin was helpless, bleeding nonstop with chunks of her body missing, and the continual flurry of explosions around her comopletely blinded her. Seeing his chance Yako rushed in. He continually pounded her body with all of his might, onslaughting her with melee Taijutsu. He then reached into his bag and drove an explosive into her mouth by force. He immediately jumpd back to avoid the blast and BAM! A massive cloud of bloodstained dust shrouded the area. Raika shouted. "Yako, are you okay?!" "Yeah, I'm fine." But this was anything but true, he was obviously in terrible shape. He must have got a nice piece of the explosion. "Mwahaha...Do not rest yet you fool." The voice of Vashti came from the smoke. The Rain Genin was still alive! But barely, she was bleeding heavily and there were parts of her body exposed by bone. It was amazing that she could even stand. "Time to witness my ultimate technique, Lash of the Black Fingers!" Vashti's fingers glowed as her nails became black and grew to long whips each studded with hooks. "Die! Die! Die!" She violently lashed at Yako, and with each attack parts of his body were ripped open and torn out. "Aaaahhh! Urr...Ahhh!!!" Yako wailed in pure agony and Raika could take no more. She ran towards them but was stopped. "Nooo! Please Raika, this is my fight...Please, my-y...Fi...ght." Raika covered her mouth with her hands and backed away, respecting her friend. Yako tried to smile. "T-han...k Y..." "Shut up!" Vashti completely coiled all ten of her whips around Yako's face and lashed back with all of her might. "Aaaaaahhh!!!" Yako's face was disfigured beyond repair, barely having any skin to cover his skull. But he was determined to win. Forming a ball of pure chakra in his hand he screamed, performing his final jutsu. "Behold! The jutsu of my heritage, Rasengan!" He charged his foe, taking many lashes to his body, yet he still landed his attack. "Die!" He completely slammed her through one of the massive surrounding trees, shattering the structure of her already damaged body. She was dead, but he was no better, he fell to his knees and wimpered, unable to control himself. Immediately Raika ran to his side to help, but it was no use, Yako was dead. The familiar voice of Monk could be heard. "I knew this would happen, whatever, take the scroll, but I will pass the Exam. You've already seen it, you can't hide behind Echo forever, in fact, I'd better see how he's doing." He vanished, leaving her to cry for her lost friend. P.8 When Echo was about a good five minutes away from his teammates he found another kunai message, this one commanding him to drop his sword and step ten feet away. Once he did a figure appeared in front of him, the sam one that Monk had told to "Shut Up" from before. He laughed. "He hehe, if you live long enough you can call me Leo." He smirked as he attached Echo's sword to his belt. "Nice katana, can I keep it?" Echo sighed and prepared to go to work on Leo's head when Monk appeared. "There is no need Leo, Uzamaki's dead." "And Vashti?" Spoke Leo, worried. "Dead as I expected." Said Monk nonchalantly. Leo's eyes widened, he obviously cared for his teammate a lot more than Monk. "I'll kill you!" He shouted, charging towards Echo. Monk shook his head, already knowing the outcome as he jumped away to find a Heaven scroll. Leo charged at Echo with his own sword. Echo took a deep breath in and caught his own blade inbetween his fingers. He grabbed Leo's throat with his other hand and lifted him almostly efortlessly into the air with his muscular arm. In an unnatural moment Echo's eyes morphed into a horrifically powerful shape. Black flames began to dance in his evily green iris'. "What the!?" Leo screamed as his own eyes went dull and his face began to bulge with dialated veins. He seizured up and began to involuntarily enter a state of panic. Echo rolled his eyes as he threw the limp body against a tree. Remembering what Monk said he rushed back to Raika... "Echo!" She said, crying as she held Yako's deformed body. Echo nodded and helped her up. Unable to control herself she fell on Echo's shoulder and cried for what seemed like an eternity. But not Echo, he had to remain strong. For him it was different, he would always have to be strong. Always. P.9 The finals were about to begin, eight Genin were left. Everyone was completely focused on the finals...Everyone excluding Echo Uchiha. There was an unusual amount of the ANBU Black Ops there, and they didn't seem to be there to protect anyone. Before any speculations could be made, the proctor began to speak. "The first round will begin between two Leaf Village finalists, Kyugo Hyuga and Echo Uchiha. This battle will not end until death or the inability to fight is declared by me. If all is understood, you may begi nwhen ready." Kyugo stared into Echo with hatred. "Ready?" He said with heartfelt malice. But the Uchiha's eyes widened with tension. He had detected abnormal movement. "Everyone, run, now!" Suddenly the ANBU appeared in the stands and began to cut down every ninja in sight. "Raika!" Echo roared as he searched through the stands for her among the smoke and blood.- Monk had almost escaped the village. He fled the arena after the attack had began. He didn't know what caused him more anger, the fact that he didn't see the attac kcoming, or that Echo Uchiha did. It was obvious to him now, it perfectly explained why his village's ANBU alligned with the ANBU of the other villages. Suddenly, five Inuzuka ANBU trackers appeared surrounding him, their dog partner's teeth bared. Monk narrowed his eyes as he questioned them. "What is the meaning of this attack?" Yet they were unresponsive, until one of them made a signal. All of sudden every dog lunged at him with vicious intent, all craving gore.- "Echo!!!" Wailed Raika, seeing him arrive as she was being surrounded by a trio of ANBU. "Raika, run and don't look back. Run or we both die." His eyes and voice were calm but demanding. "...Okay..." She said uneasily, as if she was fighting for an answer of what to do next. She eventually turned and ran disgruntfully. "Alright, who's first, or are you all dying together?" Apparently the latter was more appealing because they all leaped at him at once. At a distance Raika watched, but couldn't keep up with their movements, ll she could see was the high speed clashing of swords. After nearly twentry seconds, and impaled ANBU dropped, follwoed by another. Echo and his last attack subsided after a final clash and stood facing each other. The ANBu made a strange high pitched signal, and seemingly nothing happened. Finally the ANBU spoke. "The battle is over, you have been defeated by squad leader twelve on the eve of the Leaf's demise." "We'll see." Said Echo as he walked towards the ANBU until nine things rocketed towards him at once. !Reinforcements! Unwilling t oaccept defeat, Echo stood back up and raised his blade. "Come on, you stupid kid, don't be a hero." "I'm not being a hero, I'm just keeping it safe enough for the real heroes to grow up." He attempted to leap into the air but was pinned down by four ANBU, while the other five began to beat him severely. "Remove his limbs from socket." Said the leader, and so they pulled his arms and legs into an unnatural position, causing him close his eyes as tight as possible in agony, yet he refused to cry out. "Punk, you don't have to be tough, no one's watching." "Sure, but sometimes it' how you act when no one's watching that matters." This infuriated the ANBU leader as he kicked Echo in the face and bent over to be eye level with him, careful not to make eye contact. But Echo refused to give up, slamming his head into the squad leader's and glaring into several ANBU eyes, dropping them instantly. But withotu his limbs he couldn't bare to move, and was once more seized. For a moment that seemed like forever they tortured him for their pleasure, and the squad leader proceeded to speak. "It's time to see the true endurance of the human body. We will leave you guarded to rot for the crow's to feed." And with that, all but one of them left to find more victims. In an instant a Raikiri slammed into the side of the guard's skul, killing him. Raika and several medic ninja stood over Echo, and with luck his prognosis predicted a complete and fast recovery. But even so, no one knew the path he was destined to take, the choices he would choose. And how his decisions would turn the world over for the worse or better. And so the ANBU Empire was born. The End Category:Fanon Story